


友谊之后

by Silver_Ash_GF



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生
Genre: BE预警, M/M, 暗恋, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ash_GF/pseuds/Silver_Ash_GF
Summary: 深夜速打，记录一下
Relationships: 蔡徐坤/朱正廷





	友谊之后

**Author's Note:**

> 这是2018年的一次深夜速打，不保质量
> 
> 是「半次元」APP里那个给你CP限定开头句和结尾句的游戏的产物
> 
> 第一次写同人，发上来做个记录

廷视角：

我突然从噩梦中惊醒。

室内一片漆黑，但我的眼前似乎还晃动着梦中的光影，还有你的身影。

睡在旁边的毕雯珺在这时翻了个身，发出了些许轻响，把我的意识拉了回来。我这才真正意识到我已经从床铺上惊醒坐起，浑身都是冷汗，在澳大利亚寒冷的夜里侵蚀着我的体温。

我很想直接再倒回床上一觉到天明，但身上已经被汗水弄得黏糊糊的，如果现在躺下去的话床单肯定会被我的汗水弄潮，我的洁癖不允许我这么做。

我尽量小声地从床上爬起来，顺手拿了本来明天要换的衬衫，轻手轻脚地离开房间去了浴室。

温暖的热水有助于放松身心。

我站在淋浴头下，热水带走了深夜的寒意和黏腻的汗水，暖黄色的灯光下雾气蒸腾。热水温暖了体温，却也让心里的寒冷更加真切。我刚刚又梦到了蔡徐坤。

此时距离我们离开大厂已经有快半年了，而因为各自行程的原因，我也已经很久没有见过他了。在这半年里，大家都很忙，也都变了很多。但大都是朝着好的方向变的，变得更成熟、更有担当，更适应了我们如今的生活和环境。我也有变，而我相信他也是。

不知道再相见的时候我们彼此会不会都觉得有一点陌生？我突然很担心。毕竟大家都是真的忙，NPC的群里也很久没有人一起深夜会谈了，偶尔有人说话也是大家聊一会儿就都各自去忙了。虽然速度缓慢、痕迹细微，但时间和距离的确在慢慢地淡化着大家的情谊与感情。

我很害怕最后我在他那边连“朋友”这个身份都够不上。我的性格使我很容易和别人打成一片，可以和许多人成为很好的朋友，包括他。但是再坚固的友谊在时间和空间距离的腐蚀下都是脆弱的。更何况，我对他的感情不仅仅是友谊。

我很喜欢他。在大厂的时候虽然压力很大，训练也很辛苦，但大家既是对手也是朋友，我们经常一起聊天打闹，训练间隙一起偷吃东西，闲暇时一起吐槽271，每日朝夕相对，对于现在的我来说，那段回忆里的时光中连流下的汗水都是甜的。我不知道我是在具体什么时候对他动心的，但当我意识到的时候，我的目光已经很难从他身上移开了。

我是一个很喜欢和别人打打闹闹的人，也习惯了跟朋友们有肢体碰撞。但当我意识到我喜欢他后，我开始有意识地减少和他的肢体接触。我怕他会从我的那些动作中发现我对他的感情，还更害怕其他人发现这份感情。毕竟我们现在是作为“准爱豆”的身份站在舞台上，我们的职业不允许我们有恋情，更何况是同性之间。如果被人发现，不仅我的职业生涯就此结束，我更害怕会连累到他，使他因我而受到牵连。即使他什么错都没有，甚至都没有喜欢我。

他是个很敏感的人，很快发现我的躲避。当他追问我的时候，我不知道该怎么回答他，只能充愣装傻说没有，这些都是他的错觉。最后我撒了好久的娇才把他糊弄过去。那天我回寝室躺在床上敷面膜时，思来想去好一会，最后自暴自弃地想：算了，反正满打满算和他也就只剩下这一段相处时间了，此时不再和他相处更待何时？于是第二天我就又恢复了和他的日常相处模式，甚至更甚从前的亲密，努力地多刷他的友谊值。

我不知道他有没有从中发现什么，我也不敢问，但从他的反应中我感觉他应该是没有发现，这让我悄悄松了口气，但又止不住地失落。

虽然我从一开始就知道他是直的，不大可能会联想到。

后来我们一起出道了。当宣布我出道后，Justin他们激动地把我围抱起来，他也冲了过来，伸手捧住了我的脸。我那一瞬间心脏跳得快爆出来了，心里眼里都是他。

然后是他的出道。他过来抱我的时候，我感觉他快哭了，很紧很紧地抱着我，情绪有点失控。我赶紧轻拍着他的背安慰他别哭，也紧紧地回抱他。这可能会是我唯一一次可以这么光明正大地在镜头前和他拥抱这么久，我很想时间再慢一点、再慢一点。

再后来，就是巡演，然后各自分离。

刚刚梦中，我梦见了我三十岁的时候。那时我们已经很久没有见面了，然后有一天突然在工作的间隙我接到了他的电话。他有点生疏地对我打了招呼，然后说那周他要订婚了，问我有没有时间去参加订婚礼。

我到现在都还能回想起我在梦中那时整个人都愣住了，脑中一片空白，心里突然很疼很疼。然后我直接惊醒了。但直到现在，那句“正廷，我要订婚了”都还在我耳边回转，仿佛要刻在我的脑中。

虽然我知道在现实中他十有八九不会这么早订婚，但这是迟早会发生的事。而我，不能阻止，也无法逃避这件事。更甚者，我可能还要做他的伴郎。毕竟我一直在致力于刷他的友谊值，努力让时间和空间的距离对我们的情谊的影响降到最低。

而他，可能这辈子都不会发现，原来我一直都在“朋友”的位置上爱着他。

你是我隐藏在友谊后的，无望的爱人。

（写于2018.10.08）


End file.
